1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to controlling devices, and particularly to a device for controlling an induction motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Induction motors, a type of alternative current (AC) motors, are able to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy and output it via rotors of the motors. Currently, induction motors are favored over direct current (DC) motors as driving equipment due to the ability to accurately control parameters of the induction motors, such as the speed and the torque of the induction motors. However, the peak torque of the induction motors may fall off when the induction motors work at a low rotation speed, which causes shortages in available mechanical energy.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a device for controlling induction motors to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.